A New Love and Life
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Kay thinks her life is perfect. Although Miguel and Charity are still together, Kay is pregnant with his baby, and he HAS to love her. Doesn’t he? Kay thinks so. But one last snowboarding trip changes her mind drastically.
1. Chapter One

Title: A New Love and Life  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Kay thinks her life is perfect. Although Miguel and Charity are still together, Kay is pregnant with his baby, and he HAS to love her. Doesn't he? Kay thinks so. But one last snowboarding trip changes her mind drastically.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions. I do own Akura. Also, my story IS NOT running with the show at all, but I don't really care.   
Kay breathed deeply, enjoying the way the cold air stung her nose slightly. It was a beautiful day, cold and clear, not a cloud in the sky and the sun reflecting almost blindingly off of the snow. Almost, but not quite. Kay slid her yellow snowboarding sunglasses over her eyes and the view was reduced to a shaded version. Kay inhaled deeply once more and turned back to the van to pull her snowboard from the back. She had been looking forward to this. Once last snowboarding trip before she had to stop because of the baby. She hadn't even let her morning sickness stop her.   
  
She was wearing a pair of light blue parachute pants over only a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, a sweater and a black windbreaker. Her sneakers were silver with dark blue flames, just like her snowboard, expect her snowboard was dark blue with silver and black flames on it. Her beanie was a dark blue with a light yellow dragon design on it, and her sunglasses were light yellow, hiding the bright blue of her eyes, while her long golden brown hair was pulled back from her face and tucked up under her beanie.   
  
"Come on guys!" She chirped, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, waiting impatiently for Reese, Jessica, Miguel, Charity and Simone to climb out of the van. Charity was the last one out of the van, being helped by Miguel, looking green. The van ride hadn't agreed with her.   
"Come on Charity. Let's get you some water in the lodge." Miguel said worriedly. Everyone grabbed their snowboards and made their way to the lodge, Kay in the lead, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.   
  
Once they got their and Charity sat down, Charity looked at Miguel.  
"Oh Miguel. I'm so sorry, but I just don't feel up to snowboarding."  
"That's okay." Miguel said with smile, smoothing her blonde hair. Kay bit her lip and looked away. "I'll stay here with you while the others hit the hill."  
"Oh no. You go and have fun Miguel, you've been looking forward to this for a long time. I'll stay here, and Kay will stay with me."  
  
That snapped Kay back to reality, and she snapped her head around fast enough to give herself whiplash and stared at her cousin with narrowed eyes through her yellow sunglasses.   
"I will WHAT?!?" She hissed. Charity and Miguel looked surprised.  
"Oh Kay, you really should stay with Charity." Miguel said.   
"Yeah Kay, you'll stay with me, won't you? You know you really shouldn't be snowboarding in your 'condition' you know." Charity said primly. Kay couldn't stand it one second more.   
"Oh stuff it Charity!" Kay snapped, her eyes blazing. "I'm pregnant, I'm not made of glass like you seem to be! And besides, I'm only a month along and Simone's mom said it would be perfectly alright if I went snowboarding! I'm been waiting for this trip for a long time, and I am NOT going to sit on my butt with you!" And with that, Kay spun on her heel and stomped out of the lodge and headed for the ski lift.   
  
She fumed to herself as she strapped her left foot into her bindings and began to gently glide toward the chair lift. Charity made her so angry! 'Like she really cares about my 'condition'.' Kay thought with a snort. She watched as two girls in front of her got on the lift, then effortlessly glided into place before the next chair. She sat down as soon as she felt the chair bump the back of her thighs, then slid back fully onto the seat, heaving the free end of her board up to rest on top of her right foot.  
  
She spent the rest of the day flying over the snow, forgetting everything except the feelings of soaring over the snow, her knees bent, the wind nipping at her face. She had almost forgotten how much fun this was! Kay shifted a little more weight onto her front leg to slow down and leaned back as she went around a curve. Then she straightened up and shifted her weight back to her back leg to increase her speed.   
  
Risking a glance at the sky, she realized this would have to be the last run for a while. She was starving for lunch. Kay sighed and she realized that getting lunch would mean going to the lodge. And going to the lodge would mean seeing everyone and sitting with them. And everyone would be pissed at her and snapping at her and ignoring her because of what she had said to Charity. Shaking her head, Kay shifted her weight yet again as she came to the bottom of the hill, then whipped the tail end around and came to a stop that sent a spray of snow through the air. Kay giggled and undid her bindings, then stepped of the snowboard and picked it up. Then she took a deep breath and headed for the lodge.   
  
She set her snowboard in the rack and pulled off her sunglasses and beanie, tucking them in her pocket. She saw everyone sitting at a rather large table over in the corner. Jessica saw her, and they all stopped talking to glare at her. Kay ignored them, instead moving to the cafeteria style food court. After a while, she decided on some milk and chili, with a lot of crackers. Then she walked to a small table in sight of her 'friends' and sat with her back to them. She pulled a book for one of her English classes out of her bag, and starting reading as she ate.   
  
"Excuse me." The voice pulled Kay out of her book. "Is this seat taken?" Kay looked up from her book only to find the hottest, and most unusual looking boy she had ever seen. She shook her head mutely, and studied him as he sat down. He was her age, maybe a little older, with chin length silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark skin, and wide eyes, one blue, one purple, both with large gold flakes in them. He grinned at her as he sat down.   
"Hi. I'm Akura Hitome. And you are. . .?"  
"Kay Bennet." Kay responded with a smile, extending her hand to him to shake. Akura took it with a smile and squeezed it slightly.   
  
"I like your name." Kay said with a smile.  
"Thank you. It's Japanese."  
"Oh, are you Japanese?"  
"My grandfather on my dad's side is, and I lived in Japan for a few years."  
"So you speak Japanese?"  
"Fluently."  
"That's awesome! Say something." Kay somehow found herself being drawn in by this mysterious stranger. He winked and said something in a flowing language.   
"What did you say?"  
"I said 'Why is a beautiful young lady like yourself sitting all alone when you should have suitors falling at your feet?' Or as close to that as you can get." Akura winked his blue eye at her and Kay laughed.   
  
"Well, you see those people behind me?" She whispered, leaning closer to him.   
"Yeah." He whispered back, leaning forward until his forehead touched hers. Kay felt a shock run through her at the contact that shocked her all the way to her toes, but didn't pull back.  
"Well, their all really pissed at me because I told the blonde one off earlier."  
"Ah." Akura said, sitting back. "Well, I say we find a better subject then."  
"I agree." Kay said with a smile, settling back in her chair.   
  
"So, who do you want to talk about, me or you?" Akura asked, grinning at her, his eyes twinkling. His canines were slightly larger than normal, so his grin was positively wolfish.   
"You decided."  
"How about Q and A? I'll ask a question, then you ask a question and then so on."  
"I like. I'll go first."  
"Be my guest."  
"All right. Siblings?"  
"I'm the baby in a family of seven girl, all much older than I am, all with kids."  
"So you're an uncle?"  
"No fair, that's two questions." Akura whined playfully.  
  
Kay snorted. "Quit being a smart ass and answer the question."  
"Yes, I am an uncle, to five nieces and seven nephews."  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah. Okay, my turn. What about you? Siblings?"  
"Four. Two half-brothers, both older, one older brother and one younger sister."  
"Nice. Your turn."  
"What is with your hair?" Kay asked bluntly.   
  
Akura laughed. "It's real. It's not a die job our anything. See." He bent his head and shook it slightly. "No roots. What about you? You a real brunette?"  
"Check for yourself." Kay suggested, amused. She felt her heart skip a beat when Akura jumped to his feet and walked over to stand behind her, running a hand through her hair and peering at her roots.   
"Okay." He declared sitting back down. "I pronounce you a natural brunette. That's good."  
"Oh, I thought most guys preferred blondes."  
"No way. I like brunette's much better. They also must be natural brunette. Haven't meet a brunette yet that didn't have a smart mouth, a big temper and a sprit and attitude to match it." Akura winked at her again, his purple eyes this time. Kay laughed.  
  
"Okay, my turn right? Umm. . . Oh! Are your eyes real?"  
"Yep. No contacts on these babies." Akura said proudly. "My turn. How old are you?"  
"Eighteen. Freshman in college. You?"  
"Twenty. Junior in college. What college?"  
"The one in Harmony. You?"  
"Same one." Akura said with a grin.  
"Really?" Kay asked in surprise. "How come I've never seen you?"  
"Bad luck." Akura said with another wolfish grin. "And when there's snow on the ground, you won't find me anywhere but on a snowboard. You especially won't find me in school."  
"I know what you mean." Kay said with a laugh. "Wanna hit the hill?"  
"Thought you'd never ask." Akura said, getting to his feet.   
  
They left the lodge, picking up their boards at the door. Akura's was black with a red dragon on it. After that they sat together on the chair lift, and Kay found herself pouring out her heart to him, telling him everything. About Charity, Miguel, the baby, everything. Akura simply held her hand and listened, putting an arm around her and watching her face with those wide eyes of his. And when they reached the end of the lift, Kay realized that she didn't want Miguel anymore. He wasn't important.   
  
"But I still want this baby." Kay said stubbornly. "I don't know if I want Miguel to be a part of it's life, but I do know that I love this baby."   
"Know what I think?" Akura asked softly.   
"What?"  
"I think you will make an absolutely wonderful mother." Akura said with a smile, cupping her chin in his hand. Kay smiled at him, then slid off the chair and towards the start of the run.   
  
They made several runs, each more fun then the one before. They laughed and teased each other as they raced across the snow, keeping up with each other easily. When it began to get dark, Akura walked her to the lodge where her friends were waiting, and then to the van, a little apart from everyone else. Kay gave him her address and phone number, then waved to him and climbed into the van. He stood there and smiled at her as they drove away, and Kay watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.   
  
And as Kay sat there in the van, her forehead pressed against the cold glass of the window, staring out at the starry sky, she wondered if she'd ever see Akura again. 


	2. Chapter Two

TWO MONTHS LATER. . .   
Kay lay on her bed, feeling horrible. Her morning sickness had hit her hard today. Every time she moved she felt like throwing up. Miguel didn't care. He simply glared at her and sat on the couch with Charity. All Grace did was glare too. She had spent thirty minutes screaming through the bathroom door at Kay for destroying Charity's happiness, until Kay screamed back that she didn't choose to have morning sickness right now, before throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. Which wasn't much. Finally Sam had come up and made Grace stop, then came in a rubbed Kay's back and held back her hair as she huddled miserably over the toilet, humming softly to her. But then he had to go to work and so Kay was in here, a wet wash cloth over her eyes, feeling miserable. And she had been so excited about today too. . .   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kay! Phone!" Sam yelled up the stairs. Kay bounded down the stairs, ignoring the glares from Miguel, Charity, Jessica and Grace as she took the phone from Sam.   
"Thanks Daddy. Hello?"  
"Hey there brunette."  
"Akura!" Kay said happily. She had been dating Akura for a little more than a month now, but she hadn't told anyone, not even her dad, wanting to keep it a secret. He hadn't even been to her house yet. "What's up?"  
"Not much. Just hanging out at home, bored out of my skull." Akura had a small house, minutes away from the campus. Kay hadn't said anything yet, but she was seriously starting to consider moving in with him as the situation at home got worse by the day. "Listen, can I come over and see you tomorrow, maybe take you out to lunch?"  
"I'd love to! That would be so great. I'll see you then." Kay had hung up the phone and practically danced back upstairs, humming to herself.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She had been so excited to hear Akura's voice, and about seeing him, but now with this stupid morning sickness. . .  
"Kay." Miguel's voice came through her door, flat and dead. "Door."  
"Thanks." Kay swung her legs off the bed, then waited for the room to stop spinning before standing up. Carefully she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. There she saw a very angry looking Grace refusing to let a very annoyed looking Akura in the house.   
  
"Grace." Kay said coldly. "Move and let him in." Grace moved and Akura stepped into the house.   
"Hey Akura." Kay said coming down the stairs.   
"Hey you. Ready for lunch?" He asked, the grin fading when he saw how white Kay looked. "Oh no. Morning sickness really bad?" Kay simply nodded, while Grace went red with fury.   
"Kay! You told a total stranger about your 'condition'?"   
"Stuff it mom." Kay replied as Akura bounded up the stairs to meet her. "Akura's not a total stranger, I've been dating him for more than a month now." He wrapped an arm around her waist, both of them ignoring Grace's startled gasp.  
"How about some ice cream? When my sisters morning sickness got bad, they always wanted ice cream."  
"You read my mind." Kay said with a small laugh, her first all day.  
"I told you, I have seven sisters. I'm used to pregnant ladies. Come on."  
  
Akura gave Kay his warm leather jacket, then they walked to the nearest ice cream shop. After awhile, Kay's stomach had settled and she was laughing and talking with Akura. They even walked down to the beach for a little while. They simply sat there, Akura leaning against a tree with Kay between his knees, one bent for her to rest her arm on, one of his hands gently rubbing the very slight bulge of her stomach.   
  
"Your so sweet to me Akura." Kay mumbled, snuggling into him. "I don't deserve you." He smiled and nuzzled her neck.   
"Everyone deserves to be happy and to love Kay." He whispered. "Especially you."   
"Hmm." Kay said sleepily, her head drooping a little.  
"You want me to take you home?" Akura asked gently, still rubbing her stomach.   
"No." Kay said firmly.   
"You want to come to my place?" Akura asked softly. Kay nodded, then yawned. Akura scooped her up in his arms and carried her. Kay protested weakly, then simply wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes and sleeping within minutes. Akura smiled and carried her to his home.  
  
He was there in just a few minutes and managed to unlock and open the door without waking her up. He lay her on his bed, then kicked off his shoes and lay next to her, pulling her up against him, resting his hand on her stomach. Then he fell asleep too.  
  
When Kay woke up a half hour later, she found Akura laying on the bed next to her, rubbing her stomach gently.  
"Hey." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently. Kay smiled against his lips, and then pulled away after awhile.   
"Hey yourself." She said happily, stretching. She turned to face Akura and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his warm, calming scent. Akura wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. They lay like that for a long time, not talking of moving, simply snuggling and enjoying being with each other.   
  
"Kay?" Akura asked softly a few minutes later.  
"Hmm?" She asked, pulling back to look at him. Akura smiled down at her and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears.   
"Would you consider moving in with me, here? There's two bedrooms, and you wouldn't have to put up with your situation at home." Akura's eyes were open and honest with Kay. Kay was thrilled, but a little hesitant.  
"But Akura, what about when the baby comes?"  
"Kay, when that baby comes, I will love her as much as I love you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
"Her?" Kay asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Her." Akura said firmly. "A rebellious, hard headed, stubborn, independent little brunette, just like her mom."  
"I just don't know if I'm ready for that."  
"Just think about it for a while, okay?" Akura asked, kissing her forehead.  
"I will." She promised.   
  
Akura got his answer a week later.  
  
"Hello." Akura said lazily, holding the phone to his ear as he flipped channels.   
"Akura?" A soft voice asked. Akura sat straight up on his couch.   
"Kay? Baby, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft and scared, and sounded like she'd been crying.   
"I think I will move in with you. Can you come get me? Now? I can't stand being here any longer, and my doctor said that too much stress isn't good for the baby."  
"I'll be right there." Akura promised.   
"Hurry." Kay begged, before choking off a sob and hanging up. Akura also hung up, pulled on his shoes and coat and grabbed his car keys.   
  
He was there in under five minutes and bounding up the stairs toward the Bennett house. He opened the door without knocking and was shocked to see Kay sitting on the couch, her face streaked with tears and almost white, while Grace, Jessica, Simone and Charity stood around her and glared. Miguel stood in front of her, and Akura was just in time to hear him say words that made Akura's heart stop.  
  
"You're a horrible person Kay, and I don't trust you to be a responsible mother to our child. I'm letting you know that the moment you give birth, I will take that baby away from you and you will never see it again. I won't let you ruin another innocent life. Charity and I will be married, and Charity will make a much better mother then you could ever hope to make. You disgust me Kay! I'll never let you keep that baby!"  
  
Kay howled in misery and clutched her belly, and though to protect it from Miguel's words. The sight of her in pain unfroze Akura and he was across the room in two seconds, throwing a punch at Miguel that knocked him halfway across the room and into the coffee table.   
"You stay away from her you bastard." Akura hissed. Then he turned to Kay and held out his arms. With a sob, she flung herself into his arms and clutched him tightly, burying her face in the side of his neck.   
"Don't let him take her!" She begged frantically. "Please don't let him take my daughter!"  
"Shhh, sweetie. I'll protect you." Akura whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "Both of you." He added with a glare at Miguel.   
  
Kay slowly began to calm down, and let Akura pull away to look at her.   
"Got your stuff ready?" He asked quietly. Kay nodded, and motioned to the two duffel bags and a suitcase at the top of the stairs. Akura left her side for only a moment to retrieve her stuff, then he was back and they were walking out the door.   
"You stay away from her. I mean it." Akura said, throwing one last glare at Miguel before following Kay out to his car.  
  
He tossed her stuff in the trunk, then climbed into the drivers seat and drove her to his place. On the way, Kay told him about how Jessica had found her dairy and promptly ran to her mother. Kay's dairy held all the facts about everything she had ever done to separate Miguel and Charity. Now everyone hated her and Miguel was going to try and take her baby away! Kay broke down in sobs again at the thought of Miguel's words. Akura pulled into his driveway just then and pulled her into his arm and lap, and rocked her softly back and forth and he whispered into her hair and made soothing noises.   
  
Kay's sobs faded away, and Akura pulled back to look her in the eye.   
"Kay, I swear I will not let Miguel or anyone take your baby away. I don't care if we have to go back to my hometown, but we will do what we have too to protect you. My family will help us."  
"Where does your family live right now?" Kay asked through her sniffling.   
"San Diego."  
"That sounds nice." Kay said with a laugh. "But I want to finish the semester."  
"All right." Akura said. "San Diego is a last resort. We'll only go there is we absolutely have to."  
"Right." Kay said. She wiped at her eyes, and beamed at Akura. "Lets go home, shall we?" 


	3. Chapter Three

"Where's Kay?"   
  
Akura blinked sleepily at the young brunette standing on his doorstep at one in the afternoon. A few days after Kay had left home, Jessica had realized that her sister had changed and that it had been wrong to show everyone her dairy. She had come to Akura's house and talked to Kay. Kay had accepted her apology, and the two sisters were very close. Sam, Ethan, and Hank had also been to see Kay, but Charity, Grace and Miguel were still acting as through Kay didn't exist.   
  
Jessica sighed at Akura's confused expression and repeated the question one more time, slowly.   
"Akura. . .where. . .is. . . Kay?"  
"Kay?" He repeated stupidly.  
"Yeah. My sister, your girlfriend? About so tall, long hair, four months pregnant?" Jessica waited patently. She could tell by the look in his eyes and his messy hair that he had been sleeping. Akura took awhile to wake up. Kay usually just hit her boyfriend upside the head a few times and gave him lots of coffee.   
  
The sleep induced fog finally cleared from Akura's head.   
"Oh. Kay's not here."  
"I can see that moron. Where is she?"  
"Doctor's appointment."  
"And you didn't go with her?!?" Jessica demanded. Akura raised his eyebrow.   
"No. I had a huge test that I was up all night studying for, and I don't think I would have been much help to her sacked out in the doctor's office. Besides, she's a big girl. She can handle going to the doctor. I gave her my car and everything. So chill. You wanna come in and wait for her?"  
  
Jessica nodded and Akura stepped back to let the younger girl in his house. He nodded toward the living room, then turned back to his room.   
"Here Little Bit. Watch some TV. But keep it down, I need to sleep. Okay?"  
"Okay Akura." Jessica sat down, then called Akura's name.   
"Yeah?" He asked, poking his head into the room.   
"Thanks for being here for Kay." Jessica said softly. She stood up and crossed the room to the man who had become almost a big brother to her and gave him a hug. "And for the baby."  
  
"Hey, I'm in this for the long run." Akura said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love Kay, and the baby."   
"I think their talking about us." Kay said with a grin as she came in the door, talking to her stomach. Akura and Jessica both laughed as they broke their hug and came towards her.   
"You know, people who talk to their stomachs have to be insane." Akura said with a grin, kissing Kay. "Hey there sweetie."  
"Akura, sometimes I think you believe everyone in the universe is insane." Kay said with a laugh as she kissed him back. "Hi Jess."  
  
"What took you so long?" Akura whined playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Miss me?" Kay teased. Akura nodded as he buried his face in her neck and nibbled and kissed gently, making Kay laugh. "Poor baby. I had to go shopping. We need groceries, and I needed some maternity cloths. Can't very well wear sweats forever."  
"Sweats are sexy." Akura argued, as he went outside to get the bags. "They are!" He insisted when he heard Kay's snort of disbelief.   
  
He carried the bags in while Jessica and Kay sat in the living room, talking. When he finished with that, he sat next to her on the couch. Kay smiled at him and moved onto his lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Akura put both hands on her stomach, massaging and humming to her. Kay's eyes began to droop, even as she continued to talk to Jessica. Finally, her eyes closed completely and she went to sleep.   
  
Jessica smiled, mouthed 'good-bye' to Akura and let herself out. Akura smiled, then picked Kay up gently and carried her to her bedroom. He set her in the center of the large bed, then crawled in behind her. He spooned her from behind, his hand resting on her stomach. Kay yawned just then and opened her eyes. She smiled when she felt Akura's hand on her stomach and turned over to face him.   
  
"I thought you were sleeping." Akura said in surprise.   
"I was." Kay said with a small yawn. "But I want to show you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brown packet.   
"What's that?" Akura asked. Then it hit him and a huge smile came over his face. "Is that what I think it is?"   
"Yep." Kay said proudly. "But before I show you, I want to ask you something. How do you feel about babies?"  
"Huh?" Akura asked, confused. "Kay you know how I feel about you and the baby."  
  
Kay shook her head. "Your so dumb. I didn't mean babies in general. I meant babies, plural. As in more than one." She watched his face closely. Akura looked confused, then his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.   
"You mean. . .you. . .more than one. . ." A huge grin spread across his face.   
"Yep." Kay confirmed. "I'm going to have twins! Check out their pictures." She dumped the contents of the envelope onto the bed. "Their first baby pictures." She picked up the black and white ultrasound picture and displayed it proudly. "See, here's the head, and the spine of one, and here's the head of the other one." She giggled. "I think it's pretty cool."  
"Wow!" Akura said, grinning widely. "That is totally awesome! I can see their tiny hearts and everything!"  
  
He pulled Kay into a hug and kissed her. Kay kissed him back happily. Seeing her babies for the first time was so exciting for her. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother! She had known she was going to be a mother of course, but there was something about seeing the pictures that really made it hit home for the first time. She lay back down on the bed, pulling Akura down to lay next to her, their mouths never breaking contact.   
  
They finally pulled back to breath, and Akura stroked her stomach gently making Kay giggle. Grinning at her, he leaned down and kissed it.   
"Hey there Bump." He teased gently. "I've just seen your pictures and your absolutely beautiful, both of you. Just like your mom. We love you so much. Yes we do."  
"And you complained that I was insane." Kay teased. Then she swatted his shoulder. "And don't call them Bump!" Akura laughed and dragged her up against him.   
  
"So Kay. Sex?"  
"AKURA! I'm four months pregnant, get your mind out of the gutter."  
"That's not what I meant. Get your own mind out of the gutter."  
"It's attached to my body." Kay shot back.  
"Ha ha. Very funny smart ass. I was asking about the babies."  
"Two baby girls." Kay said proudly. The she yawned, and snuggled against Akura, falling asleep. Akura smiled and held her, his hand rubbing her stomach for a few minutes before he joined her in dreamland.   
  
A few weeks later, Akura was sitting on the couch, considering catching a nap, when he heard a shriek from the dining room and a crash. He walked in to find Kay standing next to a broken glass, her hand on her stomach and her eyes wide.   
"What's wrong?" Akura asked. "Is there something wrong with the babies?"  
"Nope." Kay's face spilt into a huge grin. "They just surprised me that's all. Come over here."  
  
Confused over his girlfriends statement, Akura made his way over to her. She took his hand and placed it where hers had been just a few moments ago. Akura jumped when he felt two hard kicks right where his hand was, one right after the other.  
"Whoa!" He said, his grin rivaling Kay's. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, then pulled back to look at her. "Couple of wanna be kick boxers here, huh?" He rubbed her stomach, and felt a slight movement. Kay's eyes went wide again.   
"I think one of them just did a back flip." She informed Akura. He laughed and kissed her again, pulling back when the doorbell rang.   
  
Kay slipped out of his embrace and headed towards the door as Akura cleaned up the glass. He had just finished when Kay came back into the kitchen, her father right behind her.  
"Hi Sam." Akura said, pouring himself some coffee, and a cup for Sam.  
"Hello Akura." Sam said, accepting the coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table. He smiled at Kay. "So Katie. How are my grandchildren doing?"  
"Their fine." Kay said with a smile. "Akura caught them practicing kick boxing just a few minutes ago."  
  
Sam laughed, then finished his coffee and stood up. "I gotta get back to the station. I'll call you later sweetheart." He kissed Kay on the forehead, then said goodbye to Akura and left. Kay got up, and her and Akura went to sit in the living room.   
"My graduations tomorrow." Akura said. He was getting his degree a year early.  
"I know. I'll be there." Kay said.   
"I know. Do you want to move to San Diego?" Akura asked softly.  
Kay thought about it for a minute. It had always been in the back of her mind, but she never really thought about it. Could she really leave her hometown, and her family and friends? Wait, what family and friends? The only ones who even talked to her now was Sam, Hank, Jessica and Ethan. Everyone else just treated her like she was the walking plague. She turned and looked at Akura, who was waiting for her answer.  
"So, how's the weather in San Diego?" Kay asked with a grin. 


End file.
